Ópera
by HarukoU
Summary: Una aventura sexual en la ópera, hace que Deidara y Sasuke cambien su opinión acerca de este género. /DeiSasu. Lemmon. One-shot con posible continuación./ Regalo de cumpleaños para Deidara 5 de Mayo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, DEIDARA.
1. Quiero volverte a ver

_Ohayo minna!! Este fanfic lo empecé a escribir hace como una semana cuando el instituto nos llevó de excusión a la ópera. Que deciros... Me dormí y me aburrí como una ostra, pero **Miyoko-chibi **y yo vimos un emo que estaba digno de comérselo xDD Asi que me inspiré para escribir esta locura. _

_Aprovechando así esta historia para desearle muchisisisisímas **felicidades a mi único amor; Deidara. Que hoy, Miércoles 5 de Mayo del 2010 cumple años **^^_

_**Pareja: **_Deidara x Sasuke

**_Disclaimer: _**Deidara y los demás personajes de la serie Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**_Notas/!: _**- He puesto a Deidara como seme :3 I love Deidara seme!!

- Un bakala es una persona que escucha ''música'' como reggaeton, electrónica, y de vestuarios colores pastel, etc...Las mujeres suelen llevar pendientes en las orejas extramadamente enormes. Para mi gusto, esta moda horrible.

- Pokeros: Más de lo mismo, añadiendo drogas y_ desorden mental._

_- _Creo que todos sabemos que es un punk, un gotico y un heavy, mucho más un emo!

- Y los canis -vomito descontrolado- son como los pokeros y bakalas solo que con joyas de oro falso, pantalones caídos y gorras estilo yonki.

Sin más, a leer ^^

**The art is a bang! **

* * *

Deidara se bajó acalorado y mareado del autobús que transportaba a los ruidosos alumnos de secundaria del instituto a las excursiones. El día estaba bañado por un sol fatigante y desesperante -en su opinión- y lo que más le molestaba es que su amigo Sasori parecía disfrutarlo tanto como una niña de cinco años su helado de fresa. Los profesores indicaban la entrada al teatro y ellos les seguían un poco rezagados, mezclándose con los alumnos de otros centros educativos en la entrada principal.

-No sé ni por que vine, colega...- Bufó Deidara poniéndose a la altura de su amigo pelirrojo.

-Sería por el trabajo infinito que teníamos que hacer si no veníamos.- Sasori rió. Deidara maldijo su buen humor.- Y por que la ópera es arte, rubio de bote. No protestes.

Deidara pasó por alto el último comentario y tras haber subido los escalones del gran teatro que estaba construido en un semicírculo creciente, se sentó al lado de su amigo. Ojeó al público que iba entrando. Todos los que estaban ahí parecían tener más o menos su misma edad -exceptuando a los profesores- y se veían de todo tipo de gente; unos uniformados, otros de ropa normal como ellos, _bakalas, pokeros, punks, goticos, heavys, canis, _un _emo _despampanante...

¡Un _emo_ despampanante! El rubio codeó rápidamente a Sasori y le señaló la figura morena de camisa a rayas negras y blancas, llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado y zapatillas Converse. Sasori agrandó los ojos. Se puso el dedo índice en los labios y se los relamió. Entonces la mirada del _emo_ se posó en los ojos azules de Deidara, llena de curiosidad y sonrió torcidamente. El rubio devolvió la sonrisa.

-Endemoniadamente violable.- Dijo Deidara con tono lujurioso.

-Yo quiero que me viole.- Suspiró Sasori mordiéndose el labio.

Un alboroto de voces femeninas se escucharon detrás de ellos y perdieron de vista al _emo_ mientras que la gente seguía entrando. Escucharon los comentarios de las sillas de atrás.

-Si, esta como un queso...- Una voz infantil y aguda se alzó.

-Quién fuera su sabana...- Esta voz fue más atrevida.

-Apuesto a que es maricón. Cuanto más buenos están, más lo son.- La última voz fue mas madura y seria, pero sin dejar de ocultar un tono de anhelo. Calló a las demás voces que suspiraron detrás de los dos amigos y decidieron buscar otros posibles objetivos.

-Ojalá que lo sea.- Murmuró Deidara a Sasori. Ambos rieron y vieron la aburrida introducción que daba el presentador, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

La ópera se trataba de _Il viaggio a Reims _y empezó con una enfermera que gritaba perforándole los oídos a Deidara que se agarró fuertemente de la silla e intentó no mirar a la cantante si no a la orquesta escondida en el foso.

A la media hora, Sasori ya estaba dormido y el con el trasero entumecido. De vez en cuando un soprano demasiado alto hacía que su amigo pelirrojo saltara del asiento y que él levantara la cabeza, pues el sueño y el aburrimiento se habían aliado para juntos cerrar sus párpados.

Cuando ya iba hora y media Deidara hasta sudaba. Estaba desesperado. Pidió a su profesora que por favor le dejara ir al baño y ésta se negó diciéndole que aun quedaba media hora y luego tendrían un descanso. El rubio resopló y se volvió a acomodar viendo a las actrices en el escenario sostener unos corazones. Luego, una se agachaba escondiendo algo y se marchaba. La luz se encendió en su cabeza y sin pensárselo dos veces se agachó y a gatas fue yendo debajo de las sillas hacia la salida mas cercana. Intentaba con todo el sigilo que la naturaleza le había dado no dar a nadie cuenta de su presencia. Cuando llegó a la salida, que era una puerta grande y blanca se dio cuenta de que había un policía en ella.

-Parece esto una cárcel, joder.- Murmuró sacando de su bolsillo una canica y tirándola hacia la pared para llamar la atención del policía. El hombre rápidamente acudió hacia el otro lado de las butacas para ver que había sido ese ruido mientras Deidara se preguntaba qué narices hacía una canica en su bolsillo.

Rió por lo bajito y abrió la puerta colándose rápidamente como una serpiente. Miró el reloj; toda la maniobra le había costado cinco minutos. Se dirigió a paso ligero al baño del recinto y abrió la puerta despreocupadamente. Cuando levantó la vista para mirar al espejo se encontró con la figura hermosa y sombría del _emo_ de antes.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó lleno de confusión mientras se humedecía las manos y se las pasaba por el cabello rubio.

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte. A mi me han dejado salir.

-Yo me he salido.- Deidara se soltó la coleta y empezó a desenredar su pelo con los dedos a forma de peine echándolo hacia atrás y volviéndoselo a recoger. Miró al espejo grande que había en el baño. Los lavamanos estaban pegado a este -en la parte de abajo- y los servicios detrás de él, teniendo los orinales en la pared que sobraba. En la puerta de uno de los servicios estaba recostado el _emo_ que no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-¿Qué miras, Sasuke?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-He visto tu colgante, lo pone ahí.- Con una sonrisa de medio lado señaló con los ojos el colgante negro con letras rojas que pendía en el cuello blanco y perfecto de el moreno. Éste se llevó sus manos a la cintura que estaban envueltas en unos guantes que dejaban los dedos pálidos al descubierto, tenían cadenillas y eran negros como casi todos los complementos en él.

-Ah, muy observador por tu parte.- Una de las negras y definidas cejas de Sasuke se levantó insinuadora y dio un paso hacia el rubio que seguía recostado en el muro de los lavamanos mirándole divertido.

Deidara vio como en una velocidad tremendamente lenta, los pies de Sasuke se acercaron más a él, provocadora y sensualmente; hasta que el moreno estuvo lo bastante cerca del otro como aspirar su aliento que salía por la boca mientras respiraba medio agitado, pero, sin tocarlo ni un poco no se paró. El rubio hizo ademán de acercar su cara a la del ángel siniestro que tenía enfrente.

Algo le decía que lo hiciera, lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba. Era como tener una limonada fresca un día de verano en que la brisa no le da por pasearse en la faz de la tierra. Así era, y no podía coger la limonada. ''_¿Porqué no?_'' Se pregunto internamente Deidara. Entonces, bajo la mirada curiosa de Sasuke unió sus labios entreabiertos con los de él, atrapando el inferior entre los suyos y metiendo sin permiso la lengua en esa húmeda cavidad.

Los pasos que Sasuke había dado Deidara se los hizo retroceder agarrándole de la cintura y empujándole dentro del servicio más cercano sin dejar de besarle y manoseándolo ya entero. El _emo_ que hasta hace unos momentos no conocía su nombre respiraba entrecortadamente y le acariciaba el cuerpo por encima de la camiseta de _Slipknot _y los vaqueros de un azul gastado. Las manos traviesas de Deidara llegaron hasta la parte donde se escondía el erecto miembro del moreno, pero que por el pantalón tan ajustado se notaba visiblemente. Lo apretó con fuerza y este ahogó un gemido en el beso. Deidara se arrodilló y cerró la puerta con seguro. Le bajó los pantalones -incluidos los boxers- a Sasuke y observo su palpitante erección. Notó que se ponía tenso.

-Espera – Pidió Sasuke mirando hacia abajo los ojos brillantes de Deidara.- Espera, espera.

-¿Si?- Deidara no quería esperar. Entre más rápido le hiciera disfrutar, más rápido disfrutaría él.

-Que...No nos conocemos...

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Claro que si! Me llamo Deidara, me gustan las patatas fritas, el arte y ver _The Bing Bang Theory _por las noches. Mi color favorito es el rojo y ya está bien de tonterías.

-De verdad que,...Aaahhh...aahh...- Sasuke gimió al sentir como su miembro era introducido en la humedísima cavidad bucal del rubio. Sintió con detalle la rugosidad de la lengua de este, como los dientes le rozaban suavemente y le mordían de vez en cuando y como las manos expertas masajeaban sus testículos. Al cabo de cinco minutos las rodillas empezaron a fallarle. Tomó de la cabeza a Deidara y sin interrumpirle su trabajo se sentó en el váter haciendo que profundizara más. Pensó que era realmente un experto y la lengua viajó desde el inicio hasta la punta de su pene dejando un rastro de saliva y mordiendo el glande. Gimió por el placentero dolor que le provocó y se agarro mas fuertemente a los amarillos cabellos. De repente el placer desapareció, dejando el pene erecto y todavía cargado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Confundido y molesto vio como Deidara se bajaba sus pantalones y luego los boxers. Observó el panorama con cuidado.- Por buda...La tienes enorme...

-Jajaja...-Deidara rió y miro a Sasuke sentado y sonrojado en el váter. En un movimiento ágil le levantó y le puso de espaldas a él, rozando con su miembro las nalgas pálidas y redonditas.- Y qué decir de la tuya. Casi ni me cabe en la boca.

-Qué guarro que eres...No es una buena ''primera impresión''...

-Me pongo peor, aveces...- Abriéndose paso entre los glúteos con la mano, tanteó cuidadosamente la entrada y poscicionó el pene entre la carne de Sasuke. Cuando el moreno se iba a reir de su gracia le penetró fuertemente y de una sola estocada. Fue listo y dirigió su mano a la boca para tapar el sonido y no alarmar a nadie.

Él mismo sintió que iba a gritar al enterrar su miembro en tan estrecha cavidad, rugosa y profunda. El calor pareció subir de repente y se deshizo de su camiseta y quitó con un poco de dificultad la de Sasuke. Ahí se encontraban, los dos con los pantalones bajados, sin camisa y Deidara penetrando a Sasuke cuando sintieron que alguien entró al baño. El descano de la ópera había empezado.

-Quédate muy calladito.- Murmuró lo más bajo que pudo el rubio mientras se mordía el labio y empezaba a moverse lentamente dentro del moreno. Este se tapó la boca con la mano y empezó a recibir con gusto las embestidas cada vez más fuertes. La mano de Deidara no tardó en actuar masturbando a Sasuke sin compasión e intentando no hacer ruido. La gente salía y entraba pero no parecían darse cuenta de la escena que estaba ocurriendo detrás de la puerta.

La mano de Deidara quedó manchada con la semilla blanca y viscosa del moreno y al tensarse los musculos de este por el orgasmo, hizo que apretase mas el miembro del otro, haciendo que se corriera dentro de él. Incluso los labios de Sasuke sangraban de tanto morderselos por no gemir y miró a su recien conocido que se recostó contra el frio metal de la pared del baño. Estaba sonrojado cuando salió de dentro del pelinegro y emepzó a ponerse la camiseta. El timbre de aviso sonó para que los espectadores volvieran a entrar al teatro y Sasuke se terminó de vestir.

Salieron los dos al mismo tiempo y menos mal que no quedaba nadie ya en el recinto pequeño.

-Bueno, Deidara. Algo más que conozco de ti...- Se acomodó su pelo negro y el resto de la ropa mientras le sonreía al rubio.

-Si, bueno, y yo de ti.- Él ya estaba listo y en la puerta esperándole.

Cuando Sasori vio entrar a los dos por la puerta no pudo evitar que por su mente pasaran toda clase de cosas inpropias. Deidara le entregó un papelito blanco en la mano a Sasuke y se fue a sentar en su sitio.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Deidara?- Las primeras notas del segundo acto empezaban ya a sonar y la malicia en los ojos del pelirrojo fue más que evidente.

-Me he tirado al emo.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo ya subido en el autobús de regreso a su instituto después de haber acabado la obra se sacó el papel blanco de bolsillo y empezó a leerlo. La voz irritante de una de sus compañeras le hizo quitar los ojos del papel.

-¡Neeeeeeeeeeeeee, Sa-su-ke! ¿Qué tal te parecio la obra? Aburidiiisima, verdad?

-Me encantó. La mejor que he...presenciado.- Respondió secamente.

-Ah, si, quería decir, estuvo muy bien...- El moreno dejó de escuchar y puso sus ojos en el papel. Con una caligrafia mas bien descuidada estaban marcadas las letras en la superficie blanca.

_**Ha estado realmente bien, Sasuke. Me gustas mucho. ¿Te apetece quedar algún dia? A mi si. Toma mi número. Que quiero oirte gritar, ya que esta vez no se pudo.**_

_**Deidara.**_

* * *

Continuación? Lo que digais vosotros :)

Por cierto, no quise ofender a nadie con mis descripciones de las tribus urbanas. Yo no me clasifico en ninguna de ellas, pero si tuviera que hacerlo sería una mezcla entre otaku y heavy.


	2. El País de las Maravillas

No llegaba a entender como era posible que en plena mitad de junio pudiera hacer tanto frío. Pero no le sorprendía, ya que tampoco veía coherente el hecho de que estuviera esperando sentado en el parque más solitario que había visto sólo por que se lo había pedido el 'hombre' con que había echado un polvo hacía un mes. Tenía miedo -no sabía exactamente por qué-, pero sólo pensar que volvería a ver esos hipnóticos ojos azules hacía que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios.

Una ráfaga de viento se coló por su sencillo suéter negro y le hizo dar un escalofrío. Miró con enfado al cielo y a continuación sintió cómo un par de labios se posaban en su cuello dándole un beso inocente. Alzó una ceja y se dio la vuelta. Rió en su interior. No era una belleza como par quedarse ciego, pero si lo bastante como para pensar qué va a ser lo siguiente que dirás para no quedar en ridículo.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando, Sasuke? - Deidara sonrió, mientras se sentaba a su lado y sonreía con el pelo elevado por el viento.

-Bueno, unos cinco minutos...- Pensativo, cogió una ramita que se había enredado en la camiseta blanca de Deidara y alcanzó a rozar la piel de su brazo.- ¿No tienes frío?

-Si -le guiñó un ojo.-, me gusta el frío.

Sasuke se sorprendió. Nada era lo que esperaba. Pasaron un largo rato hablando sobre cosas cotidianas con las típicas frases que dos estudiantes de secundaria se dirían; ''Voy a suspender matemáticas y química'', ''Mi profesora de inglés parece un conejo'', ''En ese video se ve como una zorra'', ''Quiero que lleguen las vacaciones'', ''Yo no voy a ir a la universidad''. Para cuando Deidara se levantó desperezándose, Sasuke se pudo fijar en sus pantalones de tela vaquera azul claro y se dio cuanta de que definitivamente eran polos opuestos.

Un _emo_ que le gusta el calor y un rubio que no se decide entre _hippie_ o_ indie. _

Deidara llevó a Sasuke a comer un helado en un establecimiento cercano y luego a dar un paseo por un parque que quedaba subiendo una cuesta. Detrás de unos arbustos algo crecidos estaban los juegos para los niños -toboganes, columpios, etc...- y luego más arbustos. Ellos pasaron de largo y se tumbaron los dos en el césped recién cortado aunque parecía que hacía años que nadie pasaba por ese lugar.

Sasuke no dejaba de mirar cómo Deidara cerraba los ojos al viento y se recordó que no sería una buena idea enamorarse de él. Recordó la escenita en el baño y suspiró acercando su cabeza al hombro de su acompañante.

-¿Qué pasa?- La voz de Deidara era soñadora y seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿En qué planeta estás, Deidara?- A Sasuke le apasionaba la paz y felicidad que emanaba el rubio.

-Contigo no estoy en ningún planeta. Contigo estoy en el cielo.

-¿Sueles decirle estas cosas bonitas a todos con los que sales?

-No todo es sufrimiento y maquillaje, Sasuke.- Al parecer el comentario le había molestado un poco, pero sería capaz de perdonarle, pues en ese momento le dio un beso en la cabeza aún recostada a él y le cogió de la mano.

-Tienes la mano cálida, Deidara, a pesar de que te gusta el frío.- Sasuke sonrió y le miró un poco cohibido. Deidara se puso de costado para poder observar mejor al _emo_ y Sasuke cambió su posición quedándose boca abajo.

-Me gustan tus ojos, Sasuke. Seguro que sin tantas sombras también te verías guapísimo.

-¿Eres un encantador de personas o algo por el estilo?

-¿Y tu un ángel caído, _emo_?

-Supongo que éste debió de ser el verdadero primer encuentro entre nosotros.- Sasuke suspiró; el día se despedía con una puesta de sol naranja y con las caricias que Deidara le daba en el brazo.

-Aunque el anterior no estuvo nada mal. Ya las clases se van a acabar y podríamos vernos más seguido.

Sasuke se asustó. Pensó con pánico que las palabras de Deidara eran una despedida y se sentó. Miró al rubio con adoración y contempló como este le sonreía.

-Hoy no vas a oírme gritar.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación y estaba manchada de un poco de desilución.

-Tengo padres, y ellos dicen que debo de volver rápido.- Deidara se sentó al lado de Sasuke, muy pegado a él y sin previo aviso tomó sus labios entre los suyos, cogiéndole la barbilla con una mano y apoyando la otra en el suelo. Después, se separó, juntando la frente con la cara pálida del _emo_ encantador y sintió su aliento a vainilla del helado que habían comido antes.- Hay que echarle un poco de magia a la vida, ¿no crees?

Sasuke, atónito y aturdido se acercó para darle otro beso, el cual fue igual de mágico, o mucho más que el anterior. Pero en ese momento la vida y la situación no estaban para magia. Despegándose de los provocativos labios del rubio, Sasuke rompió el cálido hechizo que los envolvía y le miró a los ojos, con los últimos rayos del sol relumbrando en sus pupilas.

-Está bien; la primera vez que nos vemos nos comportamos como putas desesperadas y tenemos sexo descontrolado. Luego nos volvemos a ver y me llevas al País de la Maravillas con un romanticismo desbordante. ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente?

Deidara cogió su teléfono móvil y puso una canción de ópera que le trajo varios recuerdos a Sasuke que sin más remedio sonrió. Deidara le miró profundamente y después de suspirar sonriendo y de que el sol se ocultara completamente dejó que la canción siguiera sonando.

-Nunca sabemos, Sasuke, que va a ser lo siguiente.


End file.
